


Our Family

by BrainlessZombie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Gen, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, Remus typical violence, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, at first, hes just hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessZombie/pseuds/BrainlessZombie
Summary: Virgil is gone, He joined the Light Sides, But he left Deceit and Remus in the process.  Deceit cant help but feel betrayed and cant help but want to make Virgil's new life a living hell to remind him where he came from.But what happens when this backfires on him and hes left feeling more alone then ever?(Some of the tags are for future things planned if i decide to continue this, Ill add more tags if i do.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit paced the floors of the dark room, though it's not that it was dark in the way that he had no lights on, The lights were all turned on. No, The room was just so far down below the surface that no natural light could make its way down and they haven't been able to replace the bulbs in a while so they tended to flicker. Deceit had once tried before to place candles around the room, but Remus saw them and thought they were so pretty that there should be more fire. Never again, Deceit decided.

But that was beside the point, Deceit wasn't pacing the musty room for ideas of how to fix the lighting. He was waiting. Virgil had been out for a long time. He had been sending the younger dark side out to bother the light sides since high school, but more recently he was staying out for longer, hiding his smiles when he came back, and talking to him less. Least to say, Deceit was becoming suspicious.

Virgil kept telling him that he had really hit the light sides hard, and that he was tired and couldn't talk. Lies. Deceiving people was his speciality, he could tell when someone else was doing it. Deceit was almost offended that Virgil thought he could fool him. But the side wouldn't lie to him without there being a reason. He practically raised Virgil, they were family, so if Virgil was keeping something from him, something must be wrong.

So here Deceit was. Heels clicking against the cold floor as he walked, so deep in thought he didn't notice when a new figure raised into the room and walk around until he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering.

The eldest side stopped in place and let out a stiff sigh as he turned to face the perpetrator. Remus was stood on the other side of the couch, lamp on the floor, shade and lamp crushed under the sides morning star. As soon as the attention was on him, Remus grinned.  
“Well heya D!”  
“Remus. What is the meaning of this?” Deceit asked as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“You weren't paying any attention to me! I was TRYING to talk to you! Plus the light was bugging me.” Remus exclaimed as he hefted the weapon back onto his shoulder.  
“All right, fine then, don't tell me what you wanted to say, I have all day”

That was when Remus suddenly rushed forward to grab onto his hand, but Deceit instinctively pulled his hand back and away, glaring at the younger side almost scoldingly as he wiped his hand on his jacket.  
“Well, ah, then, just follow OK D? This time it's not not a dead body!!” Remus promised, “It's REAAALLLLY important” He said as seriously as he could before sinking out. Deceit sighed, he wasn't lying, good thing too, he didn't want to get blood on his suit again.

Sinking into the floor he reappeared alongside Remus in an empty hallway, staring at a wall. But it wasn't just a regular wall, something was wrong, very wrong.  
“Where is it?” Demanded Deceit.  
“Where is what?”  
“You didn't bring me here! You don't know damn well what Im talking about” Deceit rushed forwards toward the wall, pressing his hands against the wall.  
“Ooooooohhh! Right! Virgy’s room! Well… It's gone!”  
“I can't see that Remus, I'm not asking what happened!” Deceit turned viciously towards Remus, who only grinned further instead of shying away.  
“Well, I went to see V cus you know, he hasn't been back since like last night!!! I was going to show him this cool new thing I can do to my hand-”  
“Do show it to me Remus, don't continue” Deceit snapped before Remus could try and twist his hand off.  
“Okay okay okay, calm down D. Anyways, I came here and there was no door! It's like it vanished from thin air or moved somewhere!”

That was it, that was the kicker. Moved somewhere. Deceit finally understood. After everything he had done for him, he didn't even get so much as a goodbye? Did he really just mean nothing to the youngest side?

He didn't notice his hands were beginning to shake until they were slamming into the wall with rage, That's when Remus took a wary step back behind him but he didnt care. His hat fell off with the effort and he could feel his fists growing sore but he couldn't help it, he had never felt more betrayed in his life, and by one of the few people he let get close to him?

His short outburst of rage was cut short when the wall gave and he fell through into the barren room that was once home to the dark side. Taking in a shaky breath he pushed himself up onto his knees and glared forwards.  
“Uh.. D? Are you, Okay?” Remus stepped forward carefully to ask, but knew better than to not lay a hand on his shoulder. Sucking in a ragged breath he stood up and looked over his shoulder at the concerned face of Remus and tired to nod.  
“I’m fine Remus.. We’re just going to pay a little visit to our Friend.”

And he sunk out.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil heaved a sigh as he laid down on top of his freshly made bed. The anxious side had been in the light sides for just a little bit over a week now and he was still getting used to the new colours in his room. Now that his room was no longer so deep down, the windows of his room weren't just for looks anymore and faux sunlight was able to make its way in. He was finding things he didn't even know where in his room thanks to the new light. 

He should have felt happy, He was with people who cared about him! Despite that, he couldn't help but feel guilty, after all he did leave the dark sides, who were like family to him. But he did it with good reason, he had always felt like he was among supportive friends until he was finally allowed to surface. It took him awhile but he soon realized that he was more than what he first thought himself to be, he wasn't just anxiety or a hindrance, he could be so much more.

He knew that Deceit would support him through anything but these were the enemy. He had been warned so many times to not get close but he had gone so far as to tell them his own name. Deceit told him that a person's name was the most dangerous thing to tell someone, it told everything about you, no one has ever known Deceits name.

Knock knock knock.

“Hey Kiddo! I just wanted to check on you, you've sure been in there for a while!” A cheery voice came from the other side of the door. Virgil almost smiled. Patton had been the most accepting side when he first started becoming closer to them all.

“I'm doing ok Patton, Sorry for worrying you”

“Oh it’s a-okay! Can I come in for a minute?” Virgil hesitated a moment, the fatherly side had only been in his room once before and that was while it was still dark, but he didn't think much of it as he responded.

“Yeah, sure, come in, its not locked” 

The ever so happy side would open the door with the smile he always seemed to wear. Blinking a little bit in surprise at the room, an emotion quickly flashed across his face before he could recognize what it was before it was covered in the smile again.

“Wow! You sure have, LIGHTNED up haven't you Kiddo!” Patton let out a laugh at his own joke and Virgil couldn't help but roll his eyes and a quick excuse rolled off his tongue.

“Oh, I got new curtains, they have ghosts on them instead of spiders but they also let in the light better I guess” Virgil shrugged, Patton frowned before looking to the curtain in question.

“Ah! You did!! You didn't have to do that for little ol me though Virgy!” Patton giggled as he moved towards the curtains, back faced to Virgil as he ran his hands across the fabric.

“Nah. Its fine, I think I needed the change anyways,” He watched as Patton's hands tightened into fists around the curtains, expression hidden, and Virgil grew concerned. “Hey, Are you alright Patton?”

Patton quickly spun around, letting go of the fabric and smiled reassuringly. “Oh, I'm doing great Virgil, don't you worry about me now,” Suddenly, the smile dropped and Virgil felt a chill run down his spine instantly. “I just wanted to see how you were adjusting.”

“Huh-? What do you mean by that… Deceit!” Realization Dawned on Virgil too late, letting out a choked gasp as he tried to take a step back but was immediately stopped in his tracks as he felt something crash into the back of his head and he blacked out. The last thing he saw was the yellow glow in the frauds eyes before he hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if its not that well written but Im more of an artist than a writer, but im trying my hardest >:v) this is fun


	3. Chapter 3

Remus tossed his morning star onto his shoulder with a grin as he watched Deceit shift back into his regular form, his sneer remaining.

“Well D! What we gonna do now! Torture him? Break all of his fingers? Throw him off a cliff filled with water at the bottom and tie cement blocks to his feet?!” Remus began but Deceit was quick to cut him off.

“Yes Remus. Like I said, We just want to.. Talk.” He gestured for Remus to pick up the limp figure on the floor and he did just that. Taking the much shorter side into his arms as he mumbled in his unconsciousness.

“Hey D? You ever think he wears the heels I got for him? He totally needs them you know!” Remus asked with a giggle, booping the younger side on the nose.

“Oh yes, Definitely, you didn't hear what he said did you?” Deceit shifted his voice into a perfect mock of Virgil's, despite them all being representations of Thomas, they tended to talk at least a little bit differently, “I needed the change anyways, especially from those Dark sides!” He snarled out that last bit before reverting back into his smooth voice. “Lets go, Remus”

Deceit sunk out of the room without another word but Remus hesitated a moment. He didn't remember Virgil saying that part, plus, that's not a very good excuse for wearing the heels he got him!!! He pouted at Virgil before snapping his fingers and the man's Converses were turned into heeled boots. He nodded to himself, proud of his work before sinking into the floor.

\------

Virgil woke up with a groan, opening his eyes wasn't much different than having his eyes closed, it was extremely dark wherever he was. He tried to recall the last thing he remembered, he went to scratch his head but noticed something was restraining his arm in place. This made Virgil panic and remember exactly what happened and where he was now. He started struggling against the restraints holding him down.

“DECEIT!!” He shouted out into the darkness before flinching as a light suddenly turned on in front of him. Virgil squinted through the light as he watched a figure make itself known, and it did not look pleased.

“Oh, Virgil, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Deceit spat out his name as if it burned his tongue, Virgil tried to press his back further into the chair he was in. “Oh do look so scared, It's me, your friend.”

“What do you want with me?” Deceit would mock offence, slapping a hand on his chest with a choked gasp.

“What? I'm allowed to see how my friend is doing? Oh wait. You didn't make that very clear that we were still friends when you didn't leave.” His exaggerated expression dropped into a sneer as he finished his sentence.

“You were never my friend” Virgil said before he could think it through. Deceits head snapped towards him, hurt flashing on his face before it was quickly replaced by anger, he regretted his words almost immediately but he had already begun digging this hole.

“What?”

“I said you were never my friend! All my time here I always felt trapped! I felt like I was this horrible thing and being here just made it worse, I realized they like me so much better up there were I can actually help Thomas and not hinder him like you!”

Silence.

Deceits face slowly lost all of its emotions, becoming a blank slate, but rage still shone in his eyes. “Oh, is that how you think?” His lies seemed to slip from his voice, a lie in itself that masked his anger. “Thank GOD they rescued you, from the care and love of your family. You were in such AGONY here weren't you? Being taken in when you first came into the Mindscape, lost and alone when no one else would accept you?” Deceit laughed and snapped his fingers, the yellow ties around his limbs disappeared. “Just leave.”

Virgil was shocked at first but would quickly stand up and back away. He would stumble over his own feet as he tried to walk and landed on the floor, confused he saw his shoes now heels and frowned. Deceit took the opportunity to walk slowly up to Virgil and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

“They don't care about you like I do Virgil.. Just wait and see, you will be running back tail between your legs and when you do, you better hope I forgive you” And with that, Deceit simply turned and left the room. Virgil let out a shaky breath, stood up, and dusted himself off, holding his arms close to his chest.

He saw Remus with a big grin in the corner waving to him as he left.


End file.
